The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using resist patterns.
When resist patterns are formed using a chemically amplified photoresist material in a photolithographic process using a light source producing light with a wavelength of 193 nm or less, undesired resist residues, such as scum or foot, are easily formed or undesired profiles are easily formed. In particular, resist residues or poor profiles are further formed in a photolithographic process for forming fine patterns having 30 nm design rules.